


A Hero(ine)'s Reward

by WestOrEast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Crossdressing, F/M, Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Link leads a pretty stressful life. But there's always one certain way he can relax. Getting his sissy holes filled to the brim by some packed Gerudo women.





	A Hero(ine)'s Reward

  
“Welcome back, Link.” The bartender said, smiling at the hero as he sat down in front of her.  
  
Link nodded, the bronze on his necklace jingling a bit as he did so. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see some Gerudo women getting up from their seats and wandering over towards him. He shivered, and sat up straight, resting his hands on the bar.  
  
“Been a while since you were last here,” the barwoman said, looking at Link. “They keeping you busy back at the castle?”  
  
Link nodded again. Then he shivered as one of the women behind him put a hand on his shoulder. He could feel her squeezing down on his bare skin. Arousal stirred to life inside of Link’s body, and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips behind the veil.  
  
“Well,” the bartender said, smiling down at him. “We’re _always_ glad to see more of you.”  
  
Two pairs of hands grabbed Link’s body. He didn’t resist as he was picked up and carried over to the nearest table. There were at least five Gerudo women in the bar, and one of them was already ducking out. Going to get more of the tall, muscular, brown-skinned women, telling her tribe that Link had returned.  
  
Link moaned as he was dropped down onto the table, the impact making the cutlery rattle a bit as his back slammed against the table. He looked up and saw a circle of smiling, leering faces staring down at him. He wiggled in his spot on the table, feeling himself growing hard. As hard as he could, at least.  
  
And the women around him were growing a _lot_ harder. Link could see tents forming in the pants and skirts the women were wearing. His mouth watered and his body _ached_ at the thought of getting to take care of those big, wonderful dicks. Some of the women saw that, and they laughed, spreading the word with the rest of their friends.  
  
Link reached up and rested his hands against two of the bulges. He could _feel_ the heat and the hardness, even through the clothing. He started panting for breath, feeling more and more aroused. And Link had felt a tingle of arousal inside of his belly all day, ever since he had woken up, a few miles outside of the settlement.  
  
The women of the Gerudo tribe were touching him, their hands gliding over his beautiful, feminine blue and green outfit. Link shivered, feeling them stroking his thighs, gliding along his bare, smooth stomach, dipping underneath the veil to touch his face. It was _hot_, unbelievably hot, and Link was twitching in arousal as he did his best to touch them in turn. Especially their shafts, their thick, wonderful shafts that would feel so, _so_ good inside of him, thrusting and pounding away…  
  
“Link,” a deep, feminine voice said. Some of the surrounding women drew aside, as a _very_ tall and muscular woman stepped forward. Urbosa smiled down at Link. “As soon as I heard you had arrived, I knew where I would find you.”  
  
Link blushed at that, but not a whole lot. Urbosa knew all about Link and his desires, after all. So did the entire tribe. It wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.  
  
Urbosa’s hands came to rest on either side of Link’s head. They gently tilted him backwards until his head was hanging off the edge of the table. Link swallowed as he looked up at Urbosa. From here, he could mostly see well-defined muscles moving underneath brown skin, and two large breasts, covered with green fabric. He could just see the tip of Urbosa’s pronounced nose over them.  
  
Well, what Link was _mainly_ looking at was the large shaft his face was just inches from. He licked his lips as he stared, looking at the huge shaft hidden by Urbosa’s skirt, and remembering how _good_ it tasted and felt inside of him.  
  
Urbosa pulled her shaft out, letting it slap Link in the face. He gasped, feeling the hot, hard rod rubbing against his cheeks and pressing down on his veil. His thighs tensed up, and would have drawn together, if more Gerudo women hadn’t been holding them apart.  
  
The hands of the Gerudo women were getting more and more adventuresome. Some of them had slipped underneath Link’s green top. He could feel their large, skilled hands playing with his chest. Playing with, frankly, his _breasts_. They weren’t big breasts. On a girl, they would barely even count as breasts. But on Link? They certainly did.  
  
More hands were on his crotch, one palm rubbing against his dick. And that was all that was needed to completely envelop Link’s small, two-inch shaft. It was as hard as it could get, but Link from _so_ many times the difference between him getting hard and an _actual_ erection.  
  
The table wasn’t very big, so Link’s head could hang off of one end, and his butt was just barely on the edge of the other end. And his ass was getting groped as well, fingers sinking into his surprisingly large, expansive and firm rear end. Link whined, feeling the hands moving against his harem pants.  
  
Link’s body was burning with arousal. He _needed_, needed so, so badly, to get fucked by the women of the Gerudo tribe. They knew how to treat him just right, as a slutty girl, the girl he looked so much like, from his long, blonde hair, to his soft facial features to his welcoming body. They could make him cum like nothing else in the world could.  
  
“Suck it, Link,” Urbosa said, resting her cock against Link’s mouth.  
  
Link didn’t need to be told twice. He tilted his head back a bit and wrapped his lips around the head of Urbosa’s shaft. Then, Urbosa still keeping a tight hold on the sides of his face, she started to slide in, pushing her cock further and further into Link’s mouth. And then into his throat.  
  
“Look!” One of the women said delightedly, “you can see his throat bulging!”  
  
Link was sure they could. He could feel Urbosa’s shaft reaching deep into his throat, her large dick making his neck bulge as he swallowed her cock, feeling her penis filling his mouth and throat. It felt _good_. Not nearly as good as it would feel inside of his ass, but just sucking on it was still _lovely_.  
  
And after all, while none of the Gerudo women had dicks as large as Urbosa did, they all still had _big dicks_. Dicks that would feel amazing, _wonderful_, inside of Link’s ass. And the sooner they got in there, the better.  
  
Link was stroking off two of those shafts already, his slender fingers wrapped around them, pumping up and down in a constant, steady motion. He loved how hard and firm they were. Far harder than his miniscule shaft had ever gotten, or ever would.  
  
Link could feel his pants being slid down his legs. He helped as much as he could, lifting his butt off of the table to let the clothing slip down his wide hips. They were pulled off of him to general laughter and chatter, as the Gerudo women enjoyed the sight of the famed hero being stripped.  
  
He could feel his tiny shaft wiggle back and forth a bit. A Gerudo woman reached down and stroked it, using a mere two fingers to stroke him off. Link appreciated the gesture, but it wasn’t what he was really looking for. There was no way he could cum from such a tiny cock. The most he could get was a kind of mild, frustrating pleasure, that wasn’t nearly as good as what he could feel when he was filled up like he should be.  
  
“The offer’s still open, Link,” Urbosa said, holding Link’s head in place as she forcefully fucked it. “If you ever want to come and live with us, we’ll be glad to have you here all the time.” Her fingers moved back and forth, tracing Link’s smooth, hairless cheeks, occasionally rubbing against skin, and occasionally against the veil. “You’ve done so much for us and for Hyrule, we’d be glad to have you stay here, in whatever position you want.”  
  
Link couldn’t nod, not with his head anchored around Urbosa’s shaft. And he wasn’t going to say anything, either. Instead, he just patted Urbosa’s side in thanks. It was a lovely dream, to stay here forever among all these strong, confident, beautiful women. But there was still too much to do in Hyrule as a whole, and Zelda needed him to do it. He visited here as often as he could, but that was all it was. A visit.  
  
A very, very enjoyable series of visits, Link thought, as his legs were lifted up. He could feel something hot and hard brushing against his upper thighs and lower butt. He shivered, forcing himself to relax as much as he could, so that he could take the Gerudo’s shaft in as far as he could on the first stroke.  
  
And that ended up being pretty far. Link moaned in pleasure as he felt the hot, hard, thick shaft of the unseen Gerudo woman slide deep inside of his ass. So very, very deep. Link’s cock twitched, and a small amount of cum leaked out of it, pumped up by his shriveled balls. Already, the dick inside of him was rubbing against his prostate, causing all kinds of wonderful feelings to run through him.  
  
Link loved the feeling of getting filled up with cocks on both ends. His ass and his mouth both felt so _good_, as Urbosa and her fellow Gerudo fucked him, their hands firm on him as they slid their shafts in and out of Link’s feminine body.  
  
And they weren’t the only ones using and enjoying Link. He could just barely see some of the other brown-skinned women taking their cocks out. Some of them were stroking them, staring down at Link’s pale-skinned body in undisguised lust. Others were rubbing their shafts against Link’s small breasts, pressing down against the decorated green fabric, feeling Link’s stiff nipple and the small amount of give his boobs had.  
  
Link whined around Urbosa’s shaft as he felt his body get fondled and molested all over. It felt _amazing_, and Link could feel his orgasm quickly rising inside of him, growing closer and closer to the surface as he was touched and fucked. His cocklet was constantly leaking cum by now, his half-hard shaft drooling semen down its small length.  
  
“You’re the best cocksucker I’ve ever met,” Urbosa said, as she drove her hips back and forth, shoving her thick shaft down Link’s throat. “Girls just can’t compare to what you and your tongue can do.”  
  
Link beamed with pride. He certainly had gotten enough practice, sucking endless lines of Gerudo cock. He knew how to use his tongue, his lips, his mouth as a whole. And, of course, his gag reflex had _long_ since been taken care of. By Urbosa herself, actually.  
  
Link curled his tongue around Urbosa’s dick as the tall woman slid back and forth. He hoped she came soon. Cum was so good. In him, on him, Link didn’t care. Even his own semen was nice, though it was so thin and watery that it was almost a good thing there was so little of it.  
  
Link could feel his small dick getting jolted around as the Gerudo woman using his ass slammed into him over and over again, setting a rough, hard, quick pace that made Link feel absolutely _delighted_ as he got used. She was reaching so deep inside of him, and it felt _so_ good. Link was going to cum soon from it, and he was going to _love_ it. And not just because it had been such a long while since he had last gotten a proper orgasm.  
  
Link squeezed down as tightly as he could around the shaft inside of him, feeling every inch of it as it forced its way back and forth inside of him. It was amazing, the hot shaft spearing deep inside of him, over and over again. Link whined around Urbosa’s cock, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge, _needing_ the orgasm he could feel.  
  
And then, finally, Link came. And it was _wonderful_. He moaned around Urbosa’s shaft as he came, his tiny cock twitching back and forth as it spurted semen out, thin, watery strands landing on his skin as he felt himself shake and quiver, in sweet, wonderful release.  
  
Link’s hands tightened around the two cocks he was stroking off. His body lifted off of the table, shaking and shivering. He was cumming, and it was great, driving out every other thought and consideration from his head as he felt himself get caught up in an orgasm.  
  
It lasted for five glorious, wonderful seconds. Then Link sagged back down onto the table, still impaled on the two Gerudo cocks inside of his body. Cocks that were still moving back and forth, sliding in and out of him, over and over again. Link sighed in happiness, smiling as widely as he could around Urbosa.  
  
“You always look so cute when you cum,” Urbosa said, chucking as she ran her large, strong fingers over Link’s chin. “It’s a good look on you.”  
  
Link heard that a lot. Mostly from the Gerudo women, since that was who mainly fucked him. That he had a cute expression and a cute body and that when he came, he was outright adorable. Link was glad that they enjoyed it, but the real benefit of him cumming, for Link, was getting to _cum_.  
  
“And now,” Urobosa said, tightening her grip on the sides of Link’s face, “I’m going to give you what you want so very badly.”  
  
Link brightened up, realizing what was about to happen. A tremor of exactment ran through his entire body, and his lust, which had barely died down in the first place, came surging back up through him.  
  
“That’s right,” Urbosa chuckled, to the accompaniment of several other Gerudo laughing and providing their own commentary. “I’m going to give you a thick load of semen for you to enjoy.”  
  
Link closed his blue eyes at that and smiled. Urbosa’s cum was the tastiest of all the Gerudo tribe. He didn’t know how or why, but it was.  
  
Urbosa pulled back until only the tip of her cock was still in Link’s mouth. From his upside-down view, Link could see her stroking her cock furiously for a few seconds. Then she started to cum.  
  
It was _amazing_, having Link’s mouth get filled up by Urbosa’s semen. And filled up so _quickly_, too. Link’s mouth was flooded in an instant, and even though he wanted to savor the taste, he started to swallow, throat working once more to take care of the thick, tasty semen filling his mouth.  
  
Luckily, there was even more coming. _That_, Link could take the time to truly savor. As Urbosa’s shaft twitched inside of his mouth, Link did his best to _really_ appreciate the semen.  
  
It tasted so good. Such a strong, rich taste. Link had tasted his own cum (shot right into his mouth during a particularly athletic session) and it was so bland and tasteless in comparison to what any of the Gerudo, but especially Urbosa, could give him. He swirled the last of Urbosa’s load around on his tongue as the tall, strong woman pulled out of his mouth, a few traces of cum dribbling out of his lips and down onto his face. He hoped it didn’t stain his veil.  
  
“You’re such a delicious slut,” a Gerudo woman said, stepping in front of him, her shaft hard and ready to use on his soft, unresisting body. “It’s always a treat to get to fuck you.”  
  
Link smiled at her. And it was always a treat to get fucked by the desert-dwelling tribe. He turned his head to the side as the woman started rubbing her shaft against his cheek, smearing some of his makeup with precum.  
  
It was a bit awkward to give a blowjob at this angle, especially when Link was getting distracted by the endless, wonderful thrusts into his ass by the other woman. But Link did his best. And he had a _very_ good best, one that he had gotten to practice over and over again with so many different Gerudo women.  
  
Link wrapped his large, plump lips around the woman’s shaft. He stared up into her yellow eyes as she smiled down at him. Then Link started to bob his head up and down, feeling the shaft sliding deeper and deeper into his mouth with every thrust. The precum she was already leaking mingled _very_ nicely with the semen still coating his tongue from Urbosa. It was a wonderful taste, and just what Link needed after his long, thirsty ride into the settlement, through the desert.  
  
Urbosa had been the first Gerudo to cum, but not by much. Before Link had even managed to start deepthroating the woman currently in his mouth, the two he was stroking off begin to cum, shooting their hot, _hot_ loads onto Link’s bare stomach.  
  
Link squirmed around, _loving_ the feeling of sticky semen splattering against his skin. It felt great. He’d prefer to take those loads of semen on his face or ass or even his small, soft tits. But Link wasn’t going to complain about where, exactly, he got cum. Just so long as he got it. That was what was important.  
  
And speaking of his breasts, he wondered when the women touching his tiny titties with their dicks would cum. That would mean his top got ruined, of course. But, the thought sent a thrill through him, it would feel _so_ wonderful to go topless while shopping for a new one. If he was lucky, he might get in trouble for public indecency. And all the guards here knew how to punish Link for that sort of crime.  
  
Link smiled around the cock. And smiled again as he felt it slid into his throat. It was so nice to deepthroat cocks. Part of it was showing off his level of skill. But there was also the wonderful feeling of _fullness_ he got, having a thick dick filling up his throat. Link moaned around it, bobbing his head back and forth and wrapping his tongue around the shaft, pressing down and feeling it growing slick with saliva.  
  
Most of Link’s attention, though, was on his ass. His tight, wonderful ass, that was feeling so good as he was thrust into over and over again. His dicklet was steady drooling cum as his prostate was stimulated, and he could tell that the woman inside his rear was getting close to her orgasm. Link himself was still a ways away from cumming, but having his butt get filled with semen would go a long way to giving him what he wanted.  
  
Link thrust back against the woman fucking him, as well as he could. It was pretty difficult, given how he was positioned, but every little bit helped. Anything that got the woman to cum, to fill him up and be replaced by another cock was a good thing in Link’s book.  
  
And then Link got his wish. The Gerudo woman thrust deep into Link, making him twitch around on the tavern table. Then she started to cum, sighing heavily as she held onto Link’s upraised thighs.  
  
Link whimpered, feeling his tight, sensitive tunnel getting filled up with semen. It was so _hot_ and so _thick_ and it was going everywhere inside of his ass. It was amazing, in other words, completely wonderful.  
  
The amount of watery cum leaking from Link’s tiny, half-hard cock increased as he got an anal creampie. He tried to squeeze down tight, not wanting any of the cum filling his ass to escape. But, sadly, he could already feel a tiny bit of it escaping, even with the tight seal of Link’s ass and the woman’s cock.  
  
“Your ass is a little bit of paradise,” the woman said, laughing and patting him on the thigh. “It’s always nice when I can have a go at it.”  
  
Link shallowly nodded, as much as he could as he sucked on the cock in his mouth. He always loved it when he got fucked in the ass, as well. Fucked over and over again, by so many different women, all of whom loved, or at least respected him for his deeds.  
  
The woman pulled out of Link, and his legs dropped down, swinging off of the side of the table. Link didn’t have long to rest, and that was a good thing too. He was still so _horny_. He vibrated in pleasure as he felt another woman step in between his pale thighs.  
  
Link’s heart was pounding in his chest. He was still so horny, and he needed to be fucked so, so badly. A single orgasm had barely taken the edge off of what he was feeling. He _needed_ more, he needed so many more orgasms. And he was getting close to another climax, the new cock thrusting into his stretched out ass, stirring up the semen the previous Gerudo woman had left inside of him.  
  
Link’s hands were steadily moving, not staying in one place, just stroking off a single pair of women. He was doing his best to keep all of the women waiting to use his hole some stimulation, to keep them rock hard and ready to use his mouth or ass. It was kind of difficult, since Link had trouble seeing where his hands were going, but he hoped he was doing a good job of making sure everyone was satisfied.  
  
Including Link, of course. But his pleasure wasn’t the most important thing here. He _knew_ he was going to cum, and cum a _lot_ from getting gangbanged by these women. So it was more important that he put a lot of work into making sure everyone else enjoyed his body as much as he could.  
  
Sometimes that meant that Link would get up on the bar and dance, showing off his lewd, feminine body to the crowd, teasing and enticing them and doing his best to rile them up. Sometimes he silently flirted with various women, running his fingers along their bare skin, smiling at what they said, doing all kinds of things to tease them. Sometimes it was erotically eating various suggestive fruits. There were a ton of different tricks Link knew to get the Gerudo tribe interested in fucking him, and he loved doing them.  
  
And most of all, he loved what _happened_ when they finally started using him, using him in the way his lewd, girlish body demanded. Pushing him to his knees, bending him over, doing any one of a dozen different things to him could get Link so turned on. And actually getting filled with cock was even better.  
  
Link made a whining sound as he came, came from getting fucked in the ass by a cock at least three times the size of the tiny dicklet twitching back and forth against his skin. He was leaking wildly, thin cum spurting out to land on his flat stomach, and running down his small, semi-soft shaft.  
  
Link could feel his ass squeezing down tight around the shaft pumping in and out of him. It was _wonderful_, it felt good moving in and out of his butt. He could feel the semen already filling his ass getting stirred up by the shaft inside of him. And soon he was going to get _another_ load of cum, of hot, thick, sticky semen inside his butt.  
  
And on his face. And his chest. And probably over the rest of his body, too. There were just so _many_ more women waiting to use him. And if Link was lucky, Urbosa would come back and claim his ass just like she had used his mouth. Of all the Gerudo women, Urbosa was Link’s favorite. How she looked, how she carried herself, she was just so big and _dominant_, and made Link feel weak in the knees when she looked at him. And when she used him? It was so, so much better.  
  
Link shivered, feeling his arousal starting to rise up once again. A mere two orgasms weren’t going to be _nearly_ enough to satisfy his lewd body. It was going to take every Gerudo women in the settlement that had a cock to fuck Link before he was going to feel properly sated.  
  
Link sometimes wondered if he was too perverted. But no, with his body the way it was, he _needed_ to be gangbanged if he was ever going to feel sexual pleasure. And who could be better to gangbang him than a tribe full of tall, brown-skinned, attractive, hung women?  
  
It all just made so much _sense_ when it was put like that.  
  
Link grinned as much as he could around the cock in his mouth. He was so happy and so horny. He planned to stay happy for as long as he could, but he thought he’d be able to do something about the arousal inside of him. And the arousal inside of all of the women around him, as well.  
  
Link kept on licking and sucking and tending to the cock inside of his mouth. It tasted good. It was going to taste a lot better soon, too, once it came. Once the woman the cock belonged to started filling up his mouth, shooting her cum down his throat. Link shivered, picking up the pace, continuing to use every oral trick he knew to make the Gerudo woman feel nice.  
  
Link ran an eye over the crowd surrounding him. There were just so _many_ of them. And they were all horny and they were all stroking their cocks, and they were all going to _fuck_ him. He shivered. What a wonderful, wonderful thing. He hoped he was going to be able to taste and get fucked by each and every one of them.  
  
Link whined as the cock inside his mouth pulled out, leaving his plump lips. He stared up at the Gerudo woman, his blue eyes big and wet. The woman chuckled, and ruffled his blonde hair.  
  
“Here you go, you little slut. A taste of the desert,” she chuckled, stroking her shaft with one hand.  
  
“A desert dessert,” another Gerudo woman commented, laughing as well.  
  
Link didn’t care what it was called. He was just happy to get a load of semen on his face. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, positioning himself as best as he could for the incoming load.  
  
The cum started to land on Link’s upper face. He could feel it hitting against his forehead, his closed eyes and the bridge of his noise. There was so _much_ of it, and some of it started to creep down his face, pulled by gravity. Link softly moaned, feeling the heat of the cum sinking through his skin.  
  
It was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. And Link was already opening his mouth, waiting for the next cock to suck, and the next load of cum to either add to his face or settle in his stomach.  


*******

Link wasn’t sure how much later it was. The sun was still outside, so it couldn’t have been all day. But it had to have been hours at the very least. Hours well spent, too.  
  
Link sighed in satisfaction, not seeing a reason to move from the table he was on. He felt _good_. Exhausted and tired, but good.  
  
There wasn’t a single scrap of clothing left on Link. He wasn’t entirely sure where it had all gone, but it sure wasn’t on him anymore. And he didn’t care where it had gone, either.  
  
Link’s tongue flicked out to run along his lips. There was still some slowly-drying cum there, and he licked it up, appreciating the salty taste. He felt quite full, even though he hadn’t had a thing to eat besides semen since breakfast.  
  
Link knew he was a mess. There was semen all over his naked body. His small tits were covered with cum, and so was his face. His ass _still_ felt bloated from the cum that had been pumped into it, even with some slowly leaking out of his rear, drip by drip.  
  
And it was all worth it. Link felt _wonderful_, flying high on a sea of orgasms. His limp dick (barely any smaller or softer than when it was ‘erect’) was laying flat on his stomach, in a pool of semen. Some of it his, but most of it from a few Gerudo women who had thought it amusing to cover his paltry cumshots with their own, much larger orgasms.  
  
“You look happy,” the bartender said, slowly walking up to Link and putting a goblet of something clear and bubbly next to his head. “Had a good time?”  
  
Link weakly nodded. He took the goblet, and, on the second try, managed to get it into his mouth, instead of on his face.  
  
“The evening crowd’s going to be in here in an hour or so,” the bartender said, taking a sip from her own mug. “Might want to get cleaned up before then.” She ran an eye over Link’s pale, naked, cum-covered body. “Unless you think you’ll get more love looking like that.”  
  
Link gave it some thought. There were advantages to both ideas. Right now, the main attraction of not getting cleaned up and dressed was that he wouldn’t have to move. Even for a hero like Link, being the center of such a long, energetic gangbang with so many women took its toll on his energy.  
  
Link loved coming to visit the Gerudo. They really knew how to treat the Hero of Hyrule in the way he deserved.


End file.
